


A Night at the Opera

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack deserves happiness and gets it, Jack is star struck, Katherine has no chill, The Fluff We All Deserve, did a lot of research, fluff and mild historical accuracy, me going into way too much historical detail to avoid sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: Jack saves up for tickets to opening night at the Metropolitan Opera in 1900 and get a surprise, but much needed, confidence boost.Or, alternatively, Jack takes Katherine out on a special date.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, writing my first ever Jack/Katherine fic and having way too much anxiety over posting this.   
> I did a lot of legit research on this and will explain it a bit more at the end.   
> Anyway, I hope y'all like this little stand-alone fluff. I just kinda had this idea in my head for a while and finally got around to writing it down.   
> Let me know what y'all think :) Comments make my heart so full <3

Jack felt both pride and dread as he waited for Katherine by the front entrance to Jacobi’s. Pride because he’d bought the tickets himself. Sure, paying for them had nearly sent him spiralling into complete exhaustion, but he’d done it and he’d done it without having to dip into his savings either. He felt dread, because the tickets, though he knew they would be source of immense joy for Katherine, felt heavy in his pocket. They symbolized the glaring divide in their social circles and lifestyles. He knew Katherine would know how to speak to the kind of people they’d meet and he knew her effortlessly shiny hair and natural elegance would suit the event perfectly.

It made him feel insecure and uneasy. He didn’t want to rent a full piece suit with tails and watch his grammar for an entire evening. He didn’t want the pristine nature of high society shoved in his face all night long. He didn’t want that at all, but he was willing to try and make it work. Katherine had been talking about the event for weeks and honestly, just the thought of her excitement made his insecurity worth it.

He spotted Katherine from across the street, notebook in hand, and grinned.

“Heya, Ace,” he reached forward to kiss her hand. Katherine flushed and swatted him away playfully.

“Hi, Jack.”

“Long day?”

“I’ve got to get this one article in by tonight,” she pressed a quick kiss to Jack’s cheek. “But I managed to get away for lunch.”

“I’s glad,” Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Missed ya.”

“I saw you this morning!”

“What? Can’t a fella miss his best goil?”

Katherine shook her head and chuckled in amusement. “I missed you too,” she looked up at him. “A lot.”

“Dat’s good,” Jack’s hand lingered over his jacket pocket. “So…” he hesitated, an uncharacteristic sense of nervousness overcoming him. “I’s got ya somethin’.”

Katherine’s eyebrows shot up. “It’s not even close to Christmas! Or my birthday!”

“Can’t fella treat his best goil ta somethin’ special jus’ ‘cause?”

“But you work so hard…”

“An’ so do you’s,” said Jack firmly. “Don’t think I’s forgotten ‘bout how you’s worked overtime ta get da boys dat medicine a few months back.”

“I told you not to worry about it, Jack.”

“I’s ain’t. I’s jus’ wanted ta do somethin’ special for ya. Somthin’… I’s know you’ll remembah for a long time. Somethin’ for jus’ you an’ me.”

“Jack…”

“Close your eyes,” Jack flashed her a grin and playful wink.

Katherine wanted to come back with a quick, witty, retort, but her heart swelled at the twinkle in his eyes and she couldn’t seem to form words. So she closed her eyes tight, like a child being told not to peak, and stuck her tongue out with a huffy “fine.”

Jack chuckled at this. “Don’t worry, Ace. You’s gonna love dis.”

“If you planned it, I’m sure I will.”

“Okay,” Jack gently took hold of her hand and placed two tickets in it. “You’s can open.”

“Jack, what did you— _oh!_ ” Katherine nearly jumped as she read the small print on the ticket.

“You’s been talkin’ ‘bout it for weeks now.”

“Opening night,” Katherine held the tickets with shaking hands. “ Oh, _Jack!”_

She rose up onto her tip toes and threw her arms around Jack with such gusto that he almost stumbled back. He beamed into her hair and embraced her back, not even giving a second thought to propriety. God, he adored this girl and he’d do anything and go anywhere to make her smile.

“So you’s happy den,” he whispered against her neck.

“You have no idea,” said Katherine. She looked at the tickets over Jack’s shoulder. “Oh and William Parry is directing, Jack, he did a production of Rigoletto a few seasons ago and my mother’s friends were singing his praises for weeks afterwards!”

“You’s ever seen dis one?”

“Romeo et Juliet? No. I’ve heard gramophone records and a few excerpts in recital, but I’ve never seen a full production.”

“Well den I’s glad ta take ya to your foist.”

Katherine smiled from ear to ear and pulled back. “Have you?” She cocked her head to the side. “Been to the opera?”

“I’s uh…” Jack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’s go ta vaudeville shows dat Medda puts on an’ I’s went ta dis one t’ing called Pirates of somethin’—“

“Penzance,” Katherine finished gently. “The Pirates of Penzance. It’s an operetta by Gilbert and Sullivan.”

“Yeah, dat,” Jack tried to hide his embarrassment. “Well dis goil Race’s seein’ sings dat music so I’s went ta dis one t’ing, but I’s—uh— nevah been to no opera.”

Katherine smiled down at her tickets and then back up at Jack. “Well, I will be happy to escort you to your first production at the Metropolitan Opera.”

“Ain’t da fella supposed ta escort his lady?”

“Why don’t we let those other toffee-nosed couples do that hmm? We’ve always done things differently.”

“Yeah,” Jack swooped down to press a quick kiss to her lips. “Dat sounds perfect.”

***

Jack stopped a few meters short of Katherine’s apartment (she’d only just moved in and he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries in terms of her landlady’s restrictions) and took a deep breath. He was wearing a full suit, though he stopped short of the top hat when Crutchie had tried to hide a snicker, and Race had loaned him his pocket watch. He checked it nervously and adjusted the stiff white collar of his shirt.

The apartment door burst open just as he was about to look up at the window by Katherine’s typewriter.

She was art come to life. Everything he’d always wanted to draw and paint and colour was standing right before him all flushed and eyes blazing with excitement.

“You’s…” Jack swallowed hard, not quite able to find the words. “Whoah.”

Katherine flushed pink at this and shushed him. “It’s one of the only gowns I wanted to take with me.”

“Well I’s can see why,” Jack raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“You look very handsome yourself Mr. Kelly.”

“T’ank ya,” Jack tried to hide the fact that he could feel his own face heating up. “Crutchie helped pick it out an' Davey showed me how ta tie dis t’ing.”

Katherine smiled up at him. “I thought I’d order us a carriage.”

“Awe Kath, really?”

“You payed for the tickets, Jack. Let me pay for transportation at the very least.”

Jack wanted to protest, but Katherine had already waved a carriage over to their little corner of the sidewalk.

They road in relative silence, casting glances at each other as the city passed them by. They were a mere block away from the venue when Jack took Katherine’s hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

“Kath?”

“Yes?”

“You’s beautiful,” he looked directly at her, his expression one of both awe and determination. He wasn’t normally good with words, but he wanted to get these right. “I’s shoulda said dat when I’s foist saw ya before but I’s couldn’t t’ink of what ta say.”

“It’s alright, Jack.”

“Well, I’s sayin’ it now. You’s beautiful.”

Katherine put her head on his shoulder and bit her lip. Now she was at a loss for words.

It turned out seeing people line up in front of the entrance to the Metropolitan Opera was hardly the same as being in the line itself. It was a bustling mess of primping and whispering, hand shaking and polite idle conversation, and Jack almost leapt out of the suit he was sure he’d almost sweat through, when Katherine reached for his hand.

“Jeez Kath,” he raised an eyebrow at her in mock outrage. “Ain’t we in polite society or somethin’?”

“Absolutely,” Katherine smiled up at him. “And as your escort, I think it is entirely polite of me to hold your hand, don’t you?”

“Whatever you’s want, Ace.”

“You deserve this, you know.”

“What?” Jack furrowed his brow in confusion as the line began to move.

“All of this,” Katherine gestured around at the passing finery. “The jewels, the suits, the lifestyle… you deserve to live like this.”

Jack didn’t quite know what to say. “I dunno, Ace,” he was handed two programs and gave one to Katherine. “You’s t’ink I desoive it, but I’s don’t feel too good about it. I mean, I’s don’t exactly feel too at home.”

Katherine stopped to look directly up at Jack. They heard a few people grumble behind them, but she paid them no mind.

“Everyone deserves to witness art, Jack. The people who go to these performances are one thing, but the people performing them… everyone deserves to see them. They’ve worked on their craft for _years_ to get to this point and they deserve an audience just as much as you deserve to see them.”

Jack stared down at Katherine, quite taken aback by her blunt explanation. He glanced down at the program awkwardly.

“So who’s dis Carrie Bridewell?”

“Carrie Bridewell?” Katherine’s eyes widened as she read the name on her own program. “Oh Jack, Miss Bridewell is simply divine! I saw in recital once and she was spectacular. Absolutely sensational! I have no idea she was singing tonight! Oh, this is— what is it Jack?”

Jack put a gently hand on her back. “We’s better get movin’ darlin’. Folks are gettin’ antsy.”

“Oh!” Katherine looked over her shoulder where a large crowed had formed behind them. “Terribly sorry everyone! We’re just, oh—“ she tripped slightly on her skirt, only to be caught by Jack.

“Sorry folks, my goil’s jus’ a little excited.”

“Jack!” Katherine giggled.

“Jeez, an here I thought you’s all experienced with this high society life.”

“Hardly,” Katherine huffed. “You try wearing a corset and a dress designed to suffocate you.”

Jack pulled her closer to his side and grinned down at her. “I’s could help ya outta it?”

“Jack, _really!”_

“Course the back o’ dis t’ing looks real complicated…”

“You really are a scoundrel, Jack—oh look!” Katherine knew she was acting like a squirrel, too much energy and excitement, but she couldn’t help herself. It was all new to Jack, but though Katherine had been there before, the inside of the opera house always took her breath away. An incredible chandelier hung from the highest ceiling Jack had ever seen and the plush red carpeting looked softer than any sweater he’d ever owned.

“Whoah,” Jack couldn’t help but gape slightly. It really was spectacular.

“Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Yeah,” Jack allowed Katherine to guide him up a flight of stairs.

An usher showed them to their box (Katherine once again asking how Jack managed to pay for such wonderful seats) just as the lights began to dim.

Jack watched with a kind of fascination he’d never known before. The curtains were raised to reveal a set unlike anything he’d ever seen or worked on before. It was like a watercolour painting come to life. The music flowed up from the orchestra pit and swirled around the air; somehow the perfect pairing to a light flowery scent of Katherine’s perfume.

A few of the singers (or were they actors? Jack wasn’t sure what to call them since they clearly did both) entered on stage and began to sing.

“Huh?” Jack checked his program quickly.

“What is it?” Katherine whispered in his ear.

“They’s not singin’ english.”

“Romeo et Juliet is in French, Jack.”

“Oh,” Jack felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. But the feeling was gone as quickly as it came, because the music; the singing that seemed to literally bounce off the walls, hit him like a freight train. Jack watched, almost scared to blink, as the scenes unfolded. As Romeo met Juliet and her voice (he didn’t even know a human being could hit notes that high) soared across the hall. He didn’t even noticed that he’d held his breath during particularly emotional moments and he surly didn’t care or notice that he laughed out loud when Stephano was introduced. The small adolescent boy who reminded him way too much of Racetrack, and sang about guarding the castle while Romeo spent the night with Juliet. Yes, he was Jack’s favourite, no questions asked.

And when the production was over and the entire cast came to bow at the end, Jack practically jumped from his seat, his applause to enthusiastic it hurt his hands. He did stop himself short of shouting when Stephano took his bow, instead opting for raising his hands higher as he clapped.

“So!” Katherine cried over the applause. “Did you enjoy it?”

Jack spun her around to face him and plated a firm kiss to her lips. “Dat,” he kissed her once more, but lightly. “Was amazin’.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I’s loved it, Ace. Really.”

“I knew you would.”

“An’ I’s didn’t even have ta know what they’s sayin’ ya know? Ya can jus’ tell by dere faces and what they’s doin’.”

“I’ll have to play you some gramophone records I have in my collection. I spent far too much of my last pay check on a recent recording of Enrico Caruso, but I’ve already listened to it over ten times.”

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm and lead her out of the box and into the crowed of people leaving their seats. From there he knew Katherine was rushing them, probably in an effort to avoid any kind of awkward conversation or small talk. Jack didn’t complain. He’d gotten the odd disapproving glance and turned up nose, probably due to his second hand shoes and slightly ill-fitting suit, but he tried his best to ignore it. Katherine had been right, the night wasn’t about society or money, it was about the enjoyment of music.

They quickly exited the hall, Katherine practically pulling him into a nearby alleyway. Then she flung her arms around him again and kissed him with such force, his back hit the stone wall.

“Mmmpf— Kath,” he smiled into the kiss. “You’s sure you’s wanna do dis here?”

Katherine simply kissed him again and settled her head onto his chest. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“Dat was quite a thank you.”

“Well, I—“

“Shh,” Jack shushed her gently. “Dere’s somebody comin’”

Jack pulled back and grabbed Katherine’s hand as they walked out from the shadows of the alley. They were met by a woman maybe two or three years older than Katherine. She wore the most luxurious evening coat and a lip rouge that matched the ruby earrings dangling from her ears.

“Seems I’m not the only one who needed to get out,” she chuckled and casually leaned against the wall.

“We’s jus’ talkin,” Jack explained hurriedly.

“It’s the part I hate the most, you know,” the woman continued. “The protentious conversations afterwards. The embracing and hugging and lord, half of those people cannot abide me at the best of times, but feel the need to put on such airs and praise me for the sake of good appearances.”

“Yeah, I’s get dat,” Jack didn’t quite know what the woman was talking about, but he could certainly understand where she was coming from. He didn’t like polite conversation either. Especially when it was with people he knew didn’t approve of him.

“You know, being on stage is about the only time I feel I can truly be free of who people expect me to be offstage.”

“On stage…?”

“Jack,” Katherine tugged on the arm of his coat lightly. “That’s her.”

“Who?”

“Miss Bridewell.”

“You’s don’t look like Juliet,” said Jack, looking at the woman in front of him more carefully.

She laughed, a kind of throaty, boisterous laugh that made Jack grin from ear to ear. “I wasn’t Juliet, I was Stephano.”

“Ste—what?” Jack knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help himself. “But you’s a goil.”

“It’s called a trouser role,” she explained in a kind of light hearted manner that didn’t make Jack feel dumb or stupid. “Woman with my voice type play boys all the time.”

“I’s thought for sure you’s a fella up dere.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Right,” Jack chuckled. “Dis here’s my goil, by the way.”

“Katherine Plummer,” Katherine extended her hand, though it shook slightly with nerves.

“Carrie,” the singer flashed her a smile before directing her attention to Jack again. “And you are?”

“Kelly, miss. Jack Kelly.”

“Jack Kelly,” Carrie repeated the name slowly. “Don’t you draw those cartoons in the paper?”

Jack almost dropped dead in shock. Nobody had ever _recognized_ him before. At least not in a professional capacity. And the fact that someone as well known and established at Carrie Bridewell knew his name…

“Sure I’s do,” Jack flushed with pride as Katherine beamed up at him.

“They’re hysterical!” The singer exclaimed. “I make sure to read them everyday with my morning coffee.”

“Well I’s—uh—thank ya.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Kelly. I better get back in there, though. Polite conversation and all that.”

“Right,” Jack couldn’t stop smiling.

The singer waved at the pair and disappeared back into the artist’s entrance where she’d come from.

“Jack?” Katherine looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

“I am so incredibly proud of you.”

“Dat so?”

“Of course it is, stop teasing,” Katherine snickered.

“An’ here I’s thought you’s gonna invite me back ta yours ta listen to them gramophone records,” Jack winked down at her.

“Well, since you’re famous artist and everything…”

“I’s still a scoundrel, though,” Jack grinned against her neck.

Katherine tried to suppress a shiver. “Only to be outdone by my bold advances. Come on, how do you feel about climbing up a fire exit tonight?”

“I’s could be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> K SO  
> The metropolitan opera's 1900 season opener was Romeo et Juliet by Gounod. It featured Carrie Bridewell as Romeo's right hand man, Stephano. Carrie was a real life opera singer at the time and renowned mezzo soprano who's recitals were reviewed in various papers.   
> Also, I learned that it was (and still is!) completely normal for lower female voices to play male roles.   
> The gramophone record Katherine talks about was also real. Enrico Caruso was one of the most famous tenors at the turn of the century and was one of the first to make recordings.   
> And a last fun fact, I imagine this is the moment Jack decided Stephano was his favourite character: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmNj-HTI-Wg


End file.
